


Shinigami

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Saint Seiya, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Galaxy Wars, Gen, Post-Makai Arc, Tournaments, gods in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke checks out the Galaxy Wars; and wishes, just a little, that he hadn't taken Keiko with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinigami

The tournament is something else; something Yusuke can't name, even as he sits in the arena and Keiko eats popcorn bought from the vendor. He can see the others on the other side-- or Kurama, at least, over there, and Kuwabara over _there_. Hiei is consciously missing. That's hardly a surprise.

He imagines they can tell, too. There was... just too much energy here, all fluctuating high on the scale, like an S-class Demon-- or rather, several-- found their way into the Colosseum. He hasn't managed to pinpoint them yet.

The issue, though? None of it's _youkai_. It's all spiritual, _human_ energy in a way reiki isn't quite. It's different.

It makes his own blood sing in a sort of discordant harmony. He wants to be in the ring, fighting, matching claws with who-ever it is. He wants it more than he's quite sure is healthy or even legal.

It's not until the phoenix shows up-- and boy, is it a blast from the past for a _phoenix_ to be around him-- that the fog, the haze of mortality lifts, and Yusuke can taste something old and ancient in the air, sweet as red honey and as raw and powerful as...

Koenma.

...a Kami.

A _Kami_ , standing in the ring, watching the phoenix with a hopeful, broken expression and scarlet on his shoulder. A lord even demons and spirits had to meet, eventually.

“Yusuke...? What's going on?”

He didn't want to tell her. But Keiko had earned her knowledge of his exploits as a Detective, and she trusted him despite all his demonic tendencies, and Yusuke didn't know where he'd ever find another woman like her in the world. When she died, if she died – he was never letting her, she wasn't allowed – he would... probably go just like Raizen.

Still, he didn't have to explain it here, especially when he wasn't quite sure--

Oh. Wait. The Kami was chasing the fledging phoenixes who'd stolen the prize. Okay.

...it was safer to be in here, all of the sudden, than it was to go outside.

“I have to ask Kurama a question first. Come on.”


End file.
